Unbearable Pain
by 19dhanu99
Summary: Kavin and Purvi's love story ... will they able to unite or destiny has planned something else for them .. peep in to know .. those who want to read the story from 1st chapter which was on my previous account search : UNBEARABLE PAIN by Dhanashree . It contains 13 chapters .
1. Chapter 1

UNBEARABLE PAIN .

Kavin gave papers to Abhijeet . KM went out before Kavin can see her . Kavin came outside bureau . He saw KM and Vivaan standing there . Vivaan also looked at him .

Kavin : Mom chaliye .

KM : Haan chalo .. chalo Vivaan .

Kavin : Yeh bhi humare saath chal raha hein .. ?

KM : Haan .. maine kaha hum use chod denge .. aur Purvi bhi toh hein waha ..

Kavin : Lekin ...

KM : Chalo ...

IN CAR .

KM was driving the car . Kavin sad beside her . Vivaan was on back seat . Kavin saw that KM was very quiet .

Kavin (Thinking) : Achanak mom ka mood kyun off ho gaya ... ?

KM : Kya hua .. aise kya dekh rahe ho ..

Kavin : Nahi ... kuch nahi ... (he looked out of the car)

KM smiled . They reached Vivaan's house .

Purvi who was serving Vivaan's mom saw Vivaan , Kavin and KM getting out from the car . She was happy to see him .

Purvi : Auntie .. aunie .. Vivaan aaya hein ..

VM(Vivaan's mom) : Kya .. (Very happy) .. vivaan ...

Purvi runs towards the door . She opens the door . Vivaan sees her and stands on his place . Purvi runs towards him and hugs him . Vivaan hugs her back .

Purvi : Vivaan .. ... oh my God .. Vivaan .. tum sachme chut gaye ... I'm so happy ..

Vivaan feels happy . Kavin looks at them . KM looks at Kavin and smiled . Vivaan's mom called Vivaan .

CID BUREAU .

Mangesh was brought to bureau and he was in the interrogation room . Abhijeet and Asha were interrogating him .

Abhijeet : dekho humare paas tumpe barbad karne ke liye time nahi hein .. issliye jaldi sab kuch bata do .. varna humare paas aur bhi kai tarike hein ..

Mangesh just looks at Abhijeet .

Abhijeet : theek hein .. jaisi tumhari marji .. Asha .. Daya ko bulao .

Vivaan's house .

Vivaan was sitting on dining table . KM and VM were talking . Kavin was standing near the window which was close to dining table looking out of window . Purvi served him hot lunch . He looked at her .

Purvi : Aise kya dekh rahe ho ... chinta mat karo .. khana maine nahi banaya hein .. Kavin ki mom ne banaya hein .. issliye bohot tasty hein .

Vivaan (smiles on her sentence) : thankyou Purvi .. mom ka khayal rakhne ke liye ..

Purvi : Sirf thankyou se kaam nahi chalega .. mujhe treat chahiye ...

Vivaan and Purvi looks at eachother and smiles . Kavin looks at them and went from there in the livingroom . Vivaan and Purvi looks at him . Purvi dosen't mind it . But Vivaan was bothered by it . Kavin came and sat on the sofa . KM and VM (Vivaan's mom) both came from upstairs . KM went in kitchen . VM came and sat near Kavin on sofa .

VM : Kavin beta bohot bohot shukriya tumhara .. tumne Vivaan ki madad ki ... mere paas shabd nahi hein tumhe kehne ke liya ...

Kavin : Arey nahi auntie .. yeh aap kaisi baatein kar rahi hein ... ? Maine toh bas jo dekha wohi CID ko bataya ..

VM : Tum dil ke bohot aache ho .. Bhagwan tumhara bhala kare ..

Purvi was listening to them .

Purvi (thinking) : Dil ka aacha .. wo bhi Kavin .. ho hi nahi sakta .. Pata nahi Vivaan ki madad karne ka khayal uske dil mein aaya kaise .. ? lekin jo bhi ho .. Kavin dil ka itna bura bhi nahi hein (smiles)..

KM was looking at Vivaan who was eating food made by her .

KM : Kaisa laga khana .. ?

Vivaan : Bohot tasty hein auntie .. thankyou ..

KM (smiles): Pet bhar kar khana .. bohot hein ..

Vivaan : Jee ... Waise auntie aapka shukriya .. meri mom ka khayal rakhne ke liye ..

KM : Shukriya mujhe nahi Purvi ko kaho ... maine toh bas khana banakar bheja hein .. tumhari mom ko toh Purvi sambhal rahi thi ..

Vivaan looks at Purvi who was looking at Kavin and VM . KM got tha Vivaan really loves Purvi .

CID bureau ..

Abhijeet and Daya came out of interrogation room .

Abhijeet : Yaar yeh toh muh kholne ke liye hi aiyaar nahi hein ..

Daya : Daksh ke khabri ne jo drugs layi thi uski report wo lekar aata hi hoga ..

Daksh enters .

Daksh : Sir .. report aa gayi hein .. Abhijeet sir ka shak bilkul sahi nikla ...

Daksh gives report to Abhijeet .

Daya : Malab yeh dono case jude hue hein ..

They again stared interrogating Mangesh . Asha came and told that Mangesh's small brother is nowhere to be found . And there was no trace of him from 4 months .

Abhijeet (to Mangesh) : Tumhara bhai kaha hein ..

Mangesh : America mein padhne ke liye gaya hein ..

Abhijeet : Jhoot mat bolo .. Desh se bahar nahi gaya hein wo ..

Daya : Unn logo ne use kidnap kiya aur iss liye tum unka kaam kar rahe ho .. yehi sach hein na ...

Mangesh denies at first but after long interrogation he accept it .

Daya : Tumne Rocky ko kyun maara .. ?

Rocky : Mein use nahi marna chahata tha sir .. lekin use mere bare mein pata chal gaya tha sir ... aur apna muh band rakhne ke liye wo mujhse drugs mangta tha sir .. mein usse thodi thodi de deta tha .. lekin jis din uski maut hui uss din school se pehle wo chemisry lab aaya mere paas aur galti se usne drgus ka bada packet uske haath lug gaya jo samples ke liye bheji gayi thi .. aur usne le liya .. Shayad usne jyada kha liya .. iss liye uski maut ho gayi ..

Abhijeet : Vivaan ko kyun phasaya .. ?

Mangesh : Wo toh meri majburi thi .. maine chemistry lab se dekha ki Vivaan aur Rocky ground par jhagda kar rahe the .. aur achanak Rocky mar gaya .. mujhs shak tha ki wo unn drugs ke wajah se hi mara hoga ... mujhe pata nahi usne wo drugs ka paket kaha rakha tha .. lekin agar wo aapke haath lug jaa toh mein fingerprints ke wajah se pakda jaata .. fir mujhe yaad aaya ki galti se Vivaan ke fingerprints pehle wali drugs ki sample ke bottle par aa gaye the .. toh apka dhyaan batane ke liye main wo bottle jaldi se Vivaan ke hostel ke room mein chod di .. taaki mujhe wo drugs ka packet dhundne mein time mile ..

Abhijeet : Toh tumhe wo drugs ka packet mila ..?

Mangesh : Nahi sir .. nahi mila ..

Daya : Wo drugs ka packet aab bhi school mein hi hoga ..

Abhijeet : Theek hein .. phirse ek baar school ki talashi lo .. wo packet zaroor milega hume ..

Mangesh : Sir mere bhai ko bacha lo please ..

Abhijeet : Chinta mat karo .. hum tumhare bhai ko zaroor dhund lenge .. lekin iske liye tumhe humari poori madad karni hogi ..

Mangesh : Haan sir .. mein aapki poori madad karunga ..

After some time .

Abhijeet : Vivaan kal adaalat mein begunah sabit ho jayega ...

Daya : Haan yaar .. sachmein .. aab dekhe toh yeh case itna aasaan nazar aa raha hein lekin uss waqt agar Kavin nahi hota toh hum case aage badha hi nahi pate ..

Abhijeet : Sahi keh rahe ho tum .. Kitne saalon baad humne kavin ko dekha hein .. aab toh wo sab kuch bhul chuka hein and aachi zindagi jee raha hein .. mujhe khushi hui use phirse dekhkar ..

Daya : Sahi kaha tumne .. Pata nahi ACP sir kab aayenge .. mujhe unnhe jald se jald yeh baat batani hein ...

Abhijeet : haan ..

A/N : hii guys .. thankyou for your precious reviews .. I will answer all the questions asked to me by reviewers ..

NEHA :

1] playful lovestory is also a good name so why u changed it ?

Ans : I changed it cause further the title will not suit the story . U will see it yourself in the upcomming chapters .

2] is purvi paired with vivaan or kavin ?

Ans : Purvi is paired with Kavin ..

3] what made kavin arrogant this much I mean his mom is good as well as his dad so how he adopted this nature .. ?

Ans : U will have to read the upcomming chapters ot know this ..

4] dont shreya and kriti like kavin I mean as he is popular ?

Ans : They like Kavin but not in way Purvi like him .. for e.g. Shreya and Kirti like Kavin like the way we like any bollywood star . Purvi's feeling's for Kavin are much different from them .

5] is there any role of kavi's small bro further in story ?

Ans : Yes there is a role for him further in the story ..

and also sorry for typing Kavin instead of Vivaan .. I will make sure not to make that mistake again .

THANKYOU

Guest :

1] Duo kv ke mom ko kaise jaante hai ?

Ans : U will have to read the further chapters to know the answer .

THANKYOU ..

Ask me if u have any questions .. I will answer them .. And everyone is welcomed to be my friend .

Before going drop some reviews . thankyou . tc . bye . see u in nxt chappy ... :) :) :) (' _') :) :) .. ;) bye .. 


	2. Shukriya mujhe bachane ke liye

Unbearable pain .. [CHAPTER 15]

hey .. i am back .. I have nothing to say but one thing ... you can ask me anything any quesions you had about he story .. thankyou .. please drop your reviews before you leave .. so I will get energy to update next chapter .. the more the reviews .. the more fast i will update the story .. and also thankyou who reviewed in las chapter ...

* * *

In court .

Abhijeet and Daya were standing in front of he court as if they were waiting for someone . A car stopped infront of them . ACP Pradyuman came out of the car .

In court .

Vivaan was declared innocent and judge gave order to investigate this case about drugs sincerely and to catch the criminal .

Outside the court .

KM, Kavin , Purvi , VM , Vivaan were standing there with their waqil's . Acp sir , Abhijeet , Daya came there . Acp first looked at KM . Then he said to Vivaan .

Acp : Vivaan theek toh ho na ..

Vivaan : Haan sir .. aapka bohot bohot shukriya mujhe bachane ke liye ..

ACP : Yeh toh humara farz tha . Lekin sabse zyada shukriya tumhe Kavin ka karna chahiye . Thankyou Kavin .

Kavin : Koi baat nahi sir .

ACP was happy to see Kavin .

CID bureau .

ACP : Mujhe bohot Khushi hui Kavin ko dekhkar .. Manisha ji (KM) ne uska bohot aachese khayal rakha hein .

Abhijeet : Haan sir . Aur Kavin bohot hoshiyaar bhi hein . School mein bhi first aata hein .

Daya : Mujhe uss se firse milne ka man kar raha hein .

ACP : Haan .. theek keh rahe ho .

Malhotra mansion .

Purvi , Kavin and KM came inside . Kavin's Dad was already sitting there .

KD : Aagaye tum .. ? Kya hua court mein .

KM : Wohi jo aapne socha tha ..

KD : Aacha hein .

Kavin went upsairs and Purvi followed him .

Purvi : Kavin ..

Kavin stopped infront of his room's door .

Purvi : Thankyou .. Vivaan ki madad karne ke liye ..

Kavin : Tum yeh pehle bhi kitni baar keh chuki ho .. aap mujhe iss sentence se irritate hone laga hein ..

Purvi : Theek hein .. phirse nahi kahungi ..

Kavin went in his room . Purvi also went in her room .

After some days

CID did not found the drug's packet in the school so school was again started . Final exam (Boards) for 10th standard were near so everyone was studying hard . Vivaan also focused a little on his studies after the incident . Purvi also focused on her studies and also took Kavin's help from time to time .

Malhotra mansion . (sunday morning)

Kavin came upstairs after having his breakfast . He saw that Purvi was sleeping on sofa , her head resting at back and a book in her hand . He stares at her for few seconds . Suddenly he comes to his senses and nods his head . And went in his room .

In the eveining .

Purvi came down in kitchen with her schoolbag bag .

Purvi : Aunty mein Vivaan ke ghar ja rahi hoon hum aaj milkar padhai karenge . aur kal wahise school jaungi ..

KM : Theek hein . aur haan .. yeh kuch snacks lekar jao .. padhai karte karte kha lena .. tumhare friends ke liye bhi hein ..

Purvi : Aapko pata tha mein vivaan ke ghar ja rahi hoon ?

KM : Haan .. wo tumhari friend Kirti ka call aaya tha subah tab pata chala .. sorry tumhe batana bhool gayi ..

Purvi : Koi baat nahi aunty .. mein chalti hoon ..

KM : Kavin nahi aa raha tumhare saath ..?

Purvi : wo maine usse pucha nahi .. mera matlab hein .. wo itna intelligent hein oh humare saath kyun group study karega .. issliye ..

KM : tum bhi sahi ho .. aacha tum jao .. mein usse bhejti hoon ..

Purvi : Par wo aaiga kya ..

KM : Tum uski chinta mat karo .. tum bas uska istemal kar lena padhai ke liye .. matlab .. kuch doubts honge toh tum sab uss se clear kar lena ..

Purvi : OK .. thankyou aunty .. bye ..

Purvi was going in KM's car . suddenly the car stopped wih a jerk .

Purvi : Kya hua uncle ..

Driver : Pata nahi .. shayad gadi kharab ho gayi hein ..

Driver tried but car did not start .. so he called KM . Afterwards Kavin came with another car . Purvi sat in he car and they drove off .

Purvi : Tum kyun aaye driver uncle ke sath .. ?

Kavin : Vivaan ke mom ne mujhe bulaya hein iss liye ..

Purvi : Oh ..

They reached Vivaan's home . As soon as they entered driver drove of . Kavin thought he will come afer some time .

Kavin : Aunty .. aap ko kuch kaam tha mujhse .. ?

VM : Nahi toh .. ?

Kavin : sighs . (thought) Yeh mom bhi na ...

Vivaan came out of his room .

Purvi : Oh Vivaan .. (Vivaan looks at Kavin) wo Kavin humari padhai mein madad karne aaya hein ..

Kavin looks at Purvi : (whispers) Tum bhi mom ke sath mili hui thi ..

Purvi smiles : ENJOY ..

She went and sat on sofa .. For some time they were just playing around . Kavin was not interested . Afterwards they started studying in Vivaan's room . Shreya , Kirti and Purvi were asking doubts to Kavin .. and he had no choice but to help hem . Things were still awkward between Kavin and Vivaan . After dinner they again studied for some time and then got sleepy .

Purvi : Mujhe toh aab bohot neend aa rahi hein .

Shreya / Kirti : Same here ..

Purvi : Theek hein toh chalo aabhi so jate hein ... waise bhi aab padhai me man nahi lagega ..

Kirti : Theek hein ..

Purvi , Shreya and Kirti got up to go .

Kavin : Ek min .. mein kaha sounga (sleep) .. ?

Purvi : Yahi .. Vivaan ke room mein ..

Kavin : Kyun ?

Shreya : Kyun ka kya matlab hein .. toh kya humare saath chaloge .. ?

All started laughing except Kavin ..

Purvi / Shreya / Kirti : Good night .. sleep well .

Kavin and vivaan were in very awkward situation .

Vivaan : Tum ... tum bed par so sakte ho ...

Kavin : Nahi tum so jao ... bas mere liye niche ek bed laga do ..

Vivaan : theek hein .. (Went out of the room)

Kavin sighs : Yeh mom ne kaha phasa diya .. aur meri bhi mati mari gayi thi ki mein yaha ruk gaya .. paise (money) the taxi ke liye phir bhi yaha ruka hoon ... hun

Kavin comes and sit in balcony . Vivaan prepares a bed for Kavin and tells him .

Kavin : Tum so jao pehle ..

Vivaan went inside and slept . After some time he removes he blanket from his face as he was unable to sleep and looks at the clock . It's only 20 minutes . He gets up and saw Kavin standing in the balcony . He comes there . Kavin looks behind him and saw Vivaan .

Vivaan : Wo tumse kuch baat karni thi ..

Kavin : Bolo ...

Vivaan : Wo .. wo ... tumne meri madad ki .. issliye shukriya ...

Kavin looks at him ..

Vivaan : Tumhe itne dino se batane ka chance nahi mila issliye aab bata raha hoon ..

Kavin : hmm ..

Vivaan : Lekin tumne meri madad ki issliye yeh mat samajhna ki mein "uss se" door chala jaunga .

Kavin : Kis se ..

Vivaan : Anjaan mat bano .. humdono ko pata hein ki mein kis bare mein baat kar raha hoon ..

Kavin : Mujhe tumhari "uss chiz" mein koi interest nahi hein .. issliye tumhe jo karna hein karo ..

Vivaan looks at him and then goes inside and sits on his bed thinking something .

Flashback

while all were playing around Kavin was getting bored so he came in kitchen to drink water .. purvi followed him ..

Purvi : Kavin .. kaisa lug raha hein yaha ..

Kavin : Tmhe kya lagta hein ...

Purvi : Agar itna hi bor ho raha hein toh taxi lekar ghar chale jao .. paise toh lai hoge tum .

Kavin : Paise (he puts his hand inside his pocket) nahi laye ..

Purvi feels happy : Aacha hein .. humari padhai mein madad ho jayegi ..

Purvi goes out of kitchen . Kavin removes his hand from inside his pocket and it had money . Vivaan was looking at Kavin from behind .

Present .

Vivaan thinks of this and sleeps . Kavin also sleeps after sometime .

To be continued ...


	3. Trip

Unbearable Pain .. [CHAPTER 16]

Hii everyone .. finally i got time to write next chapter ... thanks everyone who reviewed .. keep reviewing ..

* * *

NEXT DAY .

Kavin , Purvi , Shreya , Kirti and Vivaan ate breakfast and went to school from there .

In eveining .

Kavin and Purvi came near their house and saw ACP Pradyuman , Abhijeet and Daya comming out from the house . They sat in the car and went away .

Purvi : Yeh yaha kya kar rahe the .. ?

Purvi asked Kavin thinking he would know about it . Kavin ignored her and went inside . Purvi followed him .

Kavin : Mom CID officers kyun aaye the yaha ..?

KM : Bas aise hi .. yahase guzar rahe the maine dekha toh unhe undar bulaya .. (changes the topic) waise kaisa tha tumhara night stay .. ?

Purvi (Happily) : Bohot maza aaya aunty ..(looking at Kavin) Padhai mein bhi bohot madad hui .. TY .. mujhe laga Kavin aaiga hi nahi ..

Kavin : Matlab yeh aap dono ka plan tha .. mom .. aap meri mom hein ya Purvi ki ..

KM (whispers) : Tumhari pehlese hu aur Purvi ki banne wali hoon ...

Kavin : kya .. mujhe sunai nahi diya ..

KM : nahi kuch nahi ... wo toh tum dinbhar ghar mein hi rehte ho issliye maine socha ..

Kavin : mom agli baar aisa karne se pehle mujhse pooch liya karo ...

KM : Jaise ki poochne ke baad tum meri baat mannne wale ho ..

Kavin nods his head and went in his room .

KM takes Purvi in kitchen .

KM : oh kaisa gaya kal ka din .. ?

Purvi (smiles) : Boho aacha ... bohot maza aaya ..

KM : Kavin ne tumhari madad to ki na padhai mein ..

Purvi : Haan .. ty auntie .

At night . Dinner .

All were eating dinner .

PD : Purvi .. Padhai kaisi chal rahi hein .. ?

Purvi : Bohot aachi dad .. aap dekhna iss baar mein bohot aache marks laungi .

All smiles excep Kavin and Krrish .

Krrish : Zyada se zyada aapne khud ke hi division mein first aougi .. aur kya ..

Kavin laughs . Purvi stares at him .

KM : Krrish bas .. kyun tang karte rehte ho usse .. ?

Purvi : Tum dono bas ruko .. final exam ke results aane tak .. fhir tumhe batati hoon .

Krrish : Pehle exam ki taiyaari karo phir results ke bare mein sochna ..

Kavin again laughs . Purvi stares at him .

After dinner Kavin was upstair in the balcony reading a book . Purvi comes out of her room and saw him . She saw him engrossed in the book . Suddenly her inner self came in front of her .

Fake Purvi : Purvi .. tum baar baar bolti rehti ho ki .. Kavin mein tumse badla lekar hi rahungi .. lekin aabtak kuch kiya hi nahi ..

Purvi : Tum kehna kya chahati ho .. ?

F Purvi : Sachmein tum ek no. ki Idiot ho .. mein yeh keh rahi hoon ki Kavin se badla lene ki baat karti ho .. lekin leti toh nahi ..

Purvi : hmm ...

F Purvi : Aab hmm kya kar rahi hoo .. uss se badla lene ki socho .

Purvi thinks and moves forward slowly ..

F Purvi : Kaha jaa rahi ho .. ?

Purvi : Badla lene ..

F Purvi : kya karne wali ho .. ?

Purvi : yeh toh socha hi nahi ..

F Purvi : Tumm ..

Krrish : Purvi .. tum pagal ho gayi ho .. apne aap se baatein kyun kar rahi ho .. ?

Purvi (smily face) : nahi kuch nahi .. tum jao .. mein bhi jati hoon ... bye goodnight .. (went in her room)

Krrish and Kavin looks a eachother .

After somedays

School .

Purvi , Kirti and Shreya were hiding in a room discussing something . Shreya looked out from the door and saw Kavin comming .

Shreya : Kavin aa raha hein .. shuru ho jao ..

Purvi picks up a small string in her hand that was tied to other side on a certain height . She wanted to make Kavin fall . She pulled the string and THUD .. someone fell really hard and there was also voice of something breaking . Purvi looked and was like she messed everything up . Inspite Kavin there was a boy who was carrying some chemicals in the chemistry lab . Kavin was behind him . Kavin helped the boy stand up . Purvi, Shreya , Kirti also came there afraid . Purvi was about to say something to the boy when Kavin talked .

Kavin : Purvi humare chemistry sir ko bulao toh ..

Purvi (afraid + trying to smile) : hun .. ? Kavin .. i'am sorry .. but tumhe sir ko bulane ki kya zaroorat hien ...

Kavin : Purvi .. jaldo jao ..

Purvi called Chemistry sir and Kavin and Chemisry sir discussed something and called CID .

ACP : Kya hua .. hume kyun bulaya ..

Salunkhe : aur mujhe bhi .. mera kya kaam hein yaha .. ?

Chemistry sir : Salunkhe tu yaha aa ..

After sometime .

All were very confused as to what was happening. Salunkhe come near CID officers and said .

Salunkhe : Boss .. drugs mil gayi hein ..

All shocked ..

ACP : Kya .. ? kaha .. ?

Salunkhe : cement mein ..

(A/N : i don't know if this is possible .. but it's the only thing that came in my mind .. hope u can understand :) )

Abhijeet : Cement mein .. ?

Salunkhe : Dekho mein samjhata hoon .. Ek ladke ke girne se kuch chemicals jo wo carry kar raha tha wo uske samne wali deewar par gir gayi aur drugs aur chemicals mein reaction hone ke wajah se deewar ka rang hoda thoda badal gaya .. Kavin ko sabse pahle yeh pata laga .. aur usne mere dost matlab uske chemistry teacher ko bataya .. aur usne hume yaha bula liya ..

Daya : Haan sir .. jab rocky ki maut hui thi toh yaha ussi deewar ka kam chal raha tha .. lekin humne socha bhi nahi ki drugs cement mein mix kar diye the ..

Abhijeet : Lekin sir mujhe nahi lagta ki yeh Rocky ne kiya hoga .. zaroor iss mein kisi doosre ka haath hein ..

ACP : Abhijeet .. iss school ke saare teachers par nazar rakho .. aur Rocky ke doston par bhi ..

Abhjeet : Jee sir ..

CID comes near kavin .

ACP : Thankyou Kavin tumne phirse humari madad ki ..

Kavin (Happily) : It's my pleasure sir ..

Purvi (whispering) : Iss ne kya khaak madad ki .. agar wo ladka nahi girta mere wajah se toh unn drugs ka pata bhi nahi chalta ..

ACP : Tum bilkul unn ki tarah ho ..

Kavin : Kis ki arah sir ..

Abhijeet (covers for ACP) : Kuch nahi .. woh bohot pehle ek cid officer the woh bhi tumhari tarah har ek choti cheezon par nazar rakhte the aur bohot intelligent bhi the .. uni ki tarah ho tum ..

Kavin : oh ..

Malhotra mansion .

Purvi was talking with KM about Kavin and she splits out that she tried to make Kavin fall . She looks at KM who was staring at her .

Purvi : Aunty wo ...

KM (curious) : Kavin go giraya kya .. ?

Purvi (Happy) : Nahi aunty .. uski jagah bechara dusra ladka gir gaya .. aur pata hein uske baad kya hua .. (she told whole incedant to KM) .

KM : Pata chala wo sab kisne kiya hein .. ?

Purvi : Nahi aunty ...

KM : Koi baat nahi .. CID wale unhe dhoond lenge .. aab um sirf apni padhai par dhyan do .. exams paas aa rahe hein ...

Purvi : Jee aunty ..

When PD , KD came home all sat for dinner . Soon exam's were finished . Kavin was as usual not concerned about results on the other hand as result's day was comming near Purvi was very much worried that it was killing her from inside . So to make Purvi forget about it KM planned a 3 day camping trip . Purvi's family , Kavin's family , Shreya , Kirti and Vivaan were also there . Kavin refused to come but he was dragged with them to the location . The place was very beauiful . It had everything there mountains , river , waterfall , greenary and most important it was the place which gives us what we say " Maan ki shanti " .

They stared to arrange the thing they brought in a big mini bus for their camping . It was alreday noon . Purvi decided to take a walk through the jungle . She informed others before leaving but saw Kavin nowhere . Vivaan was worried but he let her go alone . Purvi walked some distance and saw Kavin sitting there on a rock picking up small stones and throwing them in water . She went near him .

Purvi : Kya kar rahe ho .. ?

Kavin (sighed) : Tum meera peecha kyun nahi chodti .. ? mein jaha jau mere peeche peeche aati ho ..

Purvi : Excuse me .. mein tumhar peeche peeche nahi aayi hoon .. mein oh bas yaha ghoom rahi thi aur tumhe dekha toh aa gayi ..

She waited for Kavin to say something but he just kept throwing stones in the water . She looked at him .

Kavin : Aise kya ghoor rahi ho ..

Purvi : Mein kaha ghoor rahi hoon .. (she looked away) .

Kavin continued what he was doing . Purvi again stares at him .

* * *

How was the chapter .. ? hope u did no get bored ..

Important .

1) In last chaper Kavin and Vivaan were talking about Purvi (uss cheez) . Vivaan said that he will not let go of Purvi and Kavin said that he is not interested in Purvi so Vivaan can do whatever he(Vivaan) wants .

2) Purvi knows that Vivaan likes her . But she ignores Vivaan's feeling or we can say that she do not take his feeling seriously .

3) Purvi does not know Kavin's feeling towards her .

4) I am not Sure if i will make Purvi a cid officer . but Kavin surely will be a cid officer .

now ... please drop your reviews before going ... thankyou ... :D


	4. Trip 2

**Unbearable Pain**

 **[Chapter 17]**

 **Sorry friends .. again late to update ... will try to update early .. sorry once again .**

 **{Contains the guest apperiance of the reviewers whom I promised . }**

 **Please read and review**

* * *

 **Kavin came to the camp .**

 **KM : Purvi kaha hein .. ?**

 **Kavin : Soo rahi hein nadi ke kinare ..**

 **KM : Tum usse akela chod kar aaye waha .. ?**

 **Kavin ignores KM .**

 **KM : Vivaan ... (KM saw him going in the jungle ) ... sighs .**

 **Vivaan found Purvi comming towards him .**

 **Vivaan : Ho gayi neend .. ?**

 **Purvi (angry) : Idiot .. buddhu ...**

 **Vivaan : maine kya kiya .. ?**

 **Purvi : Tumhe nahi .. Kavin ko bol rahi thi .. Mujhe uthaya bhi nahi .. aur waise hi chala aaya ..**

 **Vivaan sighs . They reurned to the camp . After sometime they ate lunch and played for some time .**

 **At night .**

 **KM was preparing dinner . KD and PD were playing cards . Purvi , Shreya , Kirti and Vivaan decided to play hide and seek . As it was dark .. there would be many placed for hiding . Purvi dragged Krish with her . Purvi went towards Kavin who was sitting near the table . Kavin saw her comming and ignored her . Purvi just stood infront of him for a second .**

 **Kavin : Mujhe na ...**

 **Purvi without listening to him went near he table . She picked up a waterbottle and drank water . Kavin just saw her . She again came towards him .**

 **Purvi : Kya hua .. kuch kehna hein kya tumhe .. ?**

 **Kavin cleared his throat .**

 **Kavin : Nahi .. jao tum khelo ..**

 **KM chuckled .**

 **Purvi : Theek hein ..**

 **She went towards others laughing in her mind .**

 **Purvi : Chalo khelte hein ..**

 **They started playing . First Shreya had to find everyone . All were out except Purvi .**

 **Vivaan : Purvi chupne mein bohot mahir hein ..**

 **Finally Purvi was out . Then it was Krish's turn o find everyone . Again Purvi was only one remaining .**

 **Krish : Kaha gayi yeh Purvi .**

 **Kirti smacked Krish's head lightly .**

 **Krish : Mara kyun ..?**

 **Kirti : Purvi tumse badi hein . usse naam lekar mat bulao .**

 **Purvi slowly came and hid behind the table . She was no seen because of he table cloth . Kavin saw her . Then the saw the water bottle from which Purvi drank the water before . It was not closed properly . He deliberatly hit the table and the water fell on Purvi . She instanly stood up .**

 **Purvi : KAVIN ..**

 **Kavin seemed shocked : Arey Purvi .. sorry galti se table ko dhakka lug gaya ..**

 **Krish (shouted) : Purvi out .**

 **Kirti : Tumhe kaha na usse Purvi mat bulao .**

 **Krish ignored her : Aab tumhari hi baari hein hume dhoondne ki ... KIRTI ..**

 **He said and ran away from her .**

 **Kirti : Yeh krish ka bachcha ...**

 **KD go a call . He excused himself . Then after the call ended he went towards KM . They talked somehing seriously . KD again came towards PD .**

 **PD : Kya hua .. kuch gadbad hein kya ..?**

 **KD : Wo .. company mein kuch prob ho gayi hein shayad .. toh hume abhi jana hoga ..**

 **PD : Kuch serious hein kya .. ?**

 **KD : nahi kuch zyada nahi hein .. lekin abhi handle nahi kiya toh problem ho sakti hein .**

 **KM : Aap yahi rukiye bachcho ke sath .. bohot dino baad maza kar rahe hein .. hum dono hi jate hein sirf .**

 **PD : Lekin ..**

 **KD : lekin wekin kuch nahi .. aab bachcho ki trip toh kharab nahi karni chahiye hume ..**

 **PD : Theek hein ..**

 **They called the organisor of the camp and told him to send a car for them . They went away in car . Others sat for dinner . While they were eating their dinner they heard some noises and saw that a group of young people came there . They were also there for camping . They seemed like university students . the students set up their tent . Soon the female students and Purvi, Shreya and Kirti became friends . And so did Vivaan and Krish . some sarted playing volleyball with the trio and some were playing other games and two people were taking photographs . Soon Kavin was forced to join them too . Kavin was playing very well .**

 **PIHU : Kavin aacha volley ball khel lete ho ..**

 **Purvi : Sirf volleyball hi nahi .. saare sports aache khelta hein .. aur bohot intelligent hein ..**

 **Suddenly a couple came near them .**

 **ARUN : Hey .. hum dono thoda jungle ki sair karke aate hein ..**

 **RIYA (smirking) : Haan .. haan .. jaao ... thode maze kar lo ...**

 **Soon all were exhausted . They all went to sleep .**

 **Next morning .**

 **Purvi wake up and came out of the tent . The sudents were also all awake . Kavin also came out followed by Vivaan .**

 **Purvi (smilling) : Good Morning ... Vivaan**

 **At first Kavin thinks that Purvi said that to him but she calls out Vivaan's name . Kavin looks behind him and saw Vivaan .**

 **Vivaan (smiles) : Haan .. good morning .. (to Kavin) Tumhe bhi ..**

 **PD who woke up before everyone came after bathing . There was small washroom built for the campers .**

 **PD : Good Morning bachcho .. chalo jaldi se taiyaar ho jao ... phir hiking ke liye chalte hein ...**

 **Purvi : hmm .**

 **PD gets a call .**

 **Purvi : Kya hua .. kiska call tha .. ?**

 **PD : kavin ke dad ka .. hume ghar aane ke liye kaha hein ..**

 **Purvi : Kyun .. ?**

 **PD : pata nahi .. bataya nahi usne kuch ..**

 **Purvi : par hum hiking par jaane wale the na ..**

 **PD : Purvi phir kabhi jaiyenge .. aabhi kuch problem hogi issliye toh unhone hume wapis bulaya na .. chalo jaldi se taiyaar ho jao .. breakfast ke baad nikalte hein ..**

 **They started packing everything . the university students came there .**

 **RAHILA : Kya hua .. aap jaa rahe hein kya .. ?**

 **Purvi : Haan .. wo gharpe thodisi problem hein issliye ..**

 **ZARA : Hiking par tum sab bhi hote toh bohot maza aata ..**

 **Kirti : Haan sahi kaha aapne ...**

 **SHABNA : hum kal tak hein yaha ..**

 **Vivaan : maze kijiye .**

 **All were on their way to Mumbai . They stopped at a restaurant . Kavin saw two people . Krish also saw hem .**

 **Krish : yeh toh wo university students hein .. ? ARUN aur MISTY .**

 **Kirti : Krish tumhe bola na bado ko naam lekar nahi bulate .**

 **Purvi : Arey haan .. wo the couple hein na .. aha kya kar rahe hein ..**

 **Shreya : Bike lekar aaye hein . kuch kaam hoga ..**

 **They again stared their journey towards Mumbai . Kavin saw that ARUN and MISTY were following them .**

 **Kavin : yeh peecha kyun kar rahe hein ... ?**

* * *

 **read and review ..**

 **also read my 2nd story**

 **BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ..**

 **it will be a short story and will be finished in 2 or 3 chapers .**

 **Read and Review ...**


End file.
